It is generally known in the art to provide devices such as generators, transmissions, engines, pumps or compressors, turbines and vehicles with variable speeds and with forward and reverse direction control. In particular, transmissions are known with many speeds and gears whereby a shifting of gears and speeds typically involves the use of a clutch device so that a range of speed may be changed, for example, through a plurality of gears to reach a maximum number of revolutions per minute of an output shaft in each of the plurality of gears while an input shaft operates within the angular velocity range of, for example, a driving motor. Forward and reverse direction control is another application of a first and second Transgear gear assembly as well as zero-turning radius assemblies for controlling two sets of two wheels to, for example, drive without any turning radius.
Applicant has been developing a concept referred to herein as infinitely variable motion control (IVMC) whereby, for example, three variables, such as a mechanical input, a control, and an output, provide infinitely variable control of parameters which may be speed, direction, direction of rotation, control of a water turbine hatch, turning radius and the like as well as the accumulation of inputs.